


Shadow Gets Halloweened

by Jujus_island, StupidRufus



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Background Relationships, Complete, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drunken Shenanigans, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, One Shot, Other, Out of Character, Parody, Pole Dancing, Recreational Drug Use, Tags Are Hard, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is STUPID, Underage Drinking, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, ships could be seen as pltonic, sonadow but like not alot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jujus_island/pseuds/Jujus_island, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidRufus/pseuds/StupidRufus
Summary: Team Dark hosts a Halloween party, shenanigans ensue.*This takes place in the world of my other fic Shadow Gets Arrested but you don't need to read it to understand this, especially the end.*
Relationships: Avatar | Custom Hero (Sonic Forces)/Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog), E-123 Omega & Rouge the Bat & Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat & Shadow the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog & Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Shadow Gets Halloweened

**Author's Note:**

> This is some crack shit just warning you, it starts normal but doesn't end that way. This is the Halloween special for my crackfic "Shadow gets Arrested", but you can go in blind and be perfectly fine, especially past the last barrier.  
> Skip 'til the final barrier where it says 0 days 'til Halloween if you just want to get to the crazy stuff.

30 Days 'till Halloween

“This year we are going all out!” Team Dark had met up to plan their annual Halloween party. It was unanimously decided that Team Dark would be the one to host the group Halloween party, given their Dark aesthetic. They didn’t seem to mind, they, especially Rouge seemed to quite enjoy it. “I’m thinking 30+ invite list, crazy lighting, fog machines, the works!” Her wings involuntarily sprung open when she was this excited. They sat on the living room couch in Rouge’s apartment on the bad side of the station square. 

“Are we having it here? Doesn’t that sound too ambitious?” Comments Shadow. 

“Actually, I was thinking we could have it at the teen club we went to a while back. Remember, most of us are pretty young, we’ll rent out the whole thing, it’ll be great, sugar!” Rouge beamed with excitement. Shadow shrugged his shoulders as a response. He was personally more interested in the planning of the party, not the practice. 

“QUERY, ROUGE: DO YOU HAVE THE FUNDS FOR SOMETHING THIS AMBITIOUS?” Omega, on the other hand, didn’t care for the planning or the execution, but he did like to do things with this close circle of friends, namely kill and destroy. In his robot mind, Halloween is a celebration of that, so this will do. 

“Rouge should pawn off one of her gems,” Shadow added with a slight smirk on his face, the kind that if you’d blink you’d miss it. 

“Shadow! Don’t even joke like that!” Rouge says playfully, punching Shadow in the arm in the process. 

“Or you could start an OnlyFans.” 

“Shut your mouth and drink your apple juice,” Rouge scolds, adopting a more serious tone with her words. Shadow does as he’s told and drinks the aforementioned glass of apple juice sitting next to him. 

“Don’t worry your pretty little heads, I may not look it but I am a world-class manipulator! I will find a way. Shadow, You are on top of food and decorations. Omega, you are in charge of scheduling and floor plans. And I am in charge of securing the building and the invite list.”

“AFFIRMATIVE,” The Robot salutes the bat.

“Hey, why do I always get up with the most difficult jobs?” Shadow says, his comments directed at Rouge in an accusatory tone. 

“You are the, oh, Ultimate lifeform, aren’t you?” Rouge matches his level of salt with her own level of snark. 

Shadow sinks deep into the couch, folds his arms across his chest, and turns his face into a pout.

“Now, now, quit sulking,” Rouge pinches his tan cheeks, which is met with an over-exaggerated eye roll. “ If you roll your eyes any farther back you might lose 'em in there.”  
≿————- ❈ ————-≾  
24 Days on till Halloween 

Team dark entered the threshold of the Spirit Halloween.

“They turned my FAVORITE Costco Wholesale into a Spirit Halloween! How could they do this?!” Shadow exclaimed with his monobrow in anguish. 

“Stop being dramatic Shady, it will be back in November,” Rouge pats Shadow on his striped forehead much to his chagrin. 

“THIS IS EXCESSIVELY LARGE FOR A SPIRIT HALLOWEEN,” Comments Omega. “I LOST MY FLIP FLOP.” 

“I’m sure you’ll get it back. Like Maria always said; there are many flip flops in the sea,” Shadow responds rather nonchalantly.

“Does Maria really say that?” Rouge asks in passing as the group enters the gates of the massive Spirit Halloween.  
“No.” Shadow responds.

The building Immediately conveys a certain atmosphere, one of which that oozes Halloween joy and intrigue. Some sections had many kids dressed in full-body costumes complemented by orange, dimly lit lights. There were other sections with fog machines and dramatic music or Michael Jackson playing. 

“Hey, guys, what’s the difference between Michael Jackson and a grocery bag? One’s plastic and dangerous to play with the other carries groceries!” Rouge giggles to herself.

“Wait, Rouge, I’m confused. Does Michael Jackson carry groceries or what?” Shadow questions.

“HAHA ROUGE, THAT WAS A FUNNY JOKE. I ENJOYED IT.” 

“Thanks, Omega.” Rouge laughs.

“That was a joke?” Shadow asks.

They continue to walk in between the isles, gawking at all the edgy goodness. They soak up the atmosphere, they seem strangely at home in a store like this one. The group was busy throwing around faux severed limbs at each other when something caught Shadow's eye.

“Costco Optical! My home! Now it’s just filled with plastic skeletons!” Shadow wines, exaggerating his point with gloved hands.

There were skeletons upon skeletons all cramped into one small section in Costco. Some wore outfits and were posted in various positions and others were sort of draped carelessly. Shadow looked upon them in disarray.

“Shadow, I already told you, Costco will be back, stop crying about it. Come enjoy the Skeleton forest.” Shadow reluctantly walked through Costco optical with his best friend. 

Unexpectedly, Omega picked up the Shadow and turned him around to face him. Omega had managed to fit a Jeff the Killer mask on his head in an attempt to scare him. 

“BOO,” The robot exclaimed.

Shadow maintained his unimpressed expression, Rouge could be heard from the background cackling at Omega uncontrollably. 

“Oh wow, shiver me timbers, Megs. Keep that up and Shadow's gonna piss his pants!” Rouge continued to mock the 4ft robot for his outdated creepypasta costume. Omega didn’t quite get it though, he only held his metallic hand out in a thumbs up in approval.

Shadow glared at Rouge for a second and turned to Omega, still in his grip. “Omega, you can do better than that. Be like, something badass...” Shadow shrugged “...Now put me the fuck down Omega. Your hands are cold.” And Shadow was finally put down. The Robot promptly trots off to find something more suitable. 

Rouge giggled to herself, thinking “where do I find these people?” She had to admit though they made great company. She smiled inwardly at her unusual teammates. 

They move on to find the Edgelord™ section. You know that one part of Spirit Halloween that has all the corsets and leather human dog collars? That’s the one. Shadow sifts through the various items with wide eyes of anticipation, filing through the accessories. He stumbled upon a top hat suited for small mobian mammal ears. He knew what he had to do.

Shadow's eyes twinkled when he rested the hat on his head, and for the first time in weeks… He felt cool. He pinched the brim of the hat to tilt it downward to cover his eyes and said "Even a white rose casts a dark shadow." Rouge physically holds her mouth closed in an attempt to save herself from dying from laughter and killing her best friend from embarrassment in the process. It’s better that he didn’t know she heard that.

With a new pep in his step, he vigorously sifted through all the items. His irises shifted from side to side sporadically to evaluate everything in the small section of the store. 

“Okay, look at Shady go!” Rouge taunts from the side giving him a knowing glance. 

“Shut up Rouge.” Shadow was in the zone. Used to this type of behavior, Rouge simply shrugged and grimaced, looking at the overly “dark” and “mature” themes of the items in the aisle. Once Shadow had picked up a pair of black, purple, and gold platform boots, purple gloves, and a matching purple cape the group had to promptly leave the isle because Omega had taken a certain liking to a silver chain on the claim that it could serve as a weapon. 

Shadow and Rouge managed to whisk Omega out of the aisle, coaxing him with the false promise that he could play with a chainsaw later. 

Finally, it was Rouge's time to shine as they found themselves in the other most infamous part of any Halloween store. The unimaginative-slutty-girl section™. 

“Shadow, what are you being again?” 

“A vampire.”  
Rouge hmms, glazed over her options. She finally settled on being a slutty witch. All she needed was the hat, she had all the other components at home. 

The three make their way up to the counter. Shadow dramatically slams his items on the counter, looking as if he's about to speak before cowering & backing away. "Rouge, I'm shy."

Rouge pats him in the head as she talks to the cashier with all her usual sass in her voice. They leave and start to walk back to her car. Something in front of the Acme next door catches Omega's attention. He notices an abnormally large pumpkin sitting outside the store. He impulsively picks it up and rams it onto his head. 

Rouge and Shadow stare at Omega, stare at each other, and then back to Omega in disbelief at what had just occurred. No context was given, all he stated was “THIS IS MY HALLOWEEN COSTUME.” 

“Can you even see?” Rouge asks with concern in her voice. 

“We could just carve some triangles for eye holes.” Shadow interjects

Omega staggers towards his teammates but he ends up colliding with some cars instead.  
≿————- ❈ ————-≾  
0 Days ‘till Halloween 

“Make sure it looks really cool,” Shadow insists through closed eyes as Rouge paints around his eyelids with silver, shimmery eye shadow. 

“Shhh, don’t talk, you’ll mess it up.”

“You mean you will mess it up,” Shadow emphasizes the "you". 

Rouge simply rolls her eyes as she continues to work her magic with her makeup. Today was Halloween and it was up to Team Dark to host the ultimate Halloween party. 

Shadow wanted to be a “scary” vampire and insisted Rouge do his makeup, drawing long white thunderbolts with a white eyeliner filling it out with white shimmer eyeshadow. He wanted to go extra hard this year with eye contacts that changed his ruby-red eyes to a candy apple red. 

"I just feel like my natural deep crimson doesn't fit me right now. Today my eyes will be a vibrant rose!" Shadow exclaimed. 

“I AM HAPPY TOO, SHADOW. MY EYES ARE ALSO RED."

“But they're a different shade, Omega, look.” 

“Now I feel left out.” Rouge playfully pouts as she makes slight adjustments to the hedgehog's makeup. “Okay Shadow, put in the fake fangs while I get dressed.” 

Later in the afternoon, after they finished making themselves look “perfect”, they approached the club with a mountain of decorations in two shopping carts. They make quick work of decorating the facility. It was adorned with color-coded streamers, fog machines, and plenty of food. Everything was set in place to be a legendary party. 

As Shadow and Rouge finish up the final preparations for the party, they hear Omega at the entrance say to someone "WELCOME TO WACKY WORKBENCH. ENJOY YOUR NIGHT… OR ELSE."

"I'm proud of him for following his script," Shadow tells Rouge quietly as the two go over to see who has arrived. It was Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Knuckles all in costume. 

"Hey guys!” Amy greets Team Dark, wearing a strawberry shortcake costume.

"Didja miss me?" Sonic jokes, winking at Shadow. Sonic was dressed as a hotdog wiener. To say it wasn’t perceived as he wanted it to be was an understatement.

"Yeah, I did," Knuckles says, not realizing the question wasn't directed towards him. Knuckles was in a child’s skeleton onesie.

"Okay," Sonic says awkwardly.

"Do you guys have me on TikTok?" asks Tails. "Follow me @tailsmiles.prower92." Tails was dressed as Pickle Rick from Rick and Morty, which seemed to only make Knuckles laugh.

Everyone within earshot looks slightly peeved at this statement. 

“You used to be so smart, Tails…” Amy sighs.

“I-I still am! I need clout to pay for my inventions and Tesla stock!” Tails sputter. 

Everyone just gets quiet for an overdrawn minute. 

“Why is everyone standing around!” Knuckles exclaims.

Rouge turns on some banging music but nothing much is happening since no one was here yet. Rouge twitched her ears, picking up on something growing closer in the distance. She nudges Shadow in the ribcage trying to get his attention.  
“Hey, do you hear something?” 

“Besides the pain that is forever in my heart, no."

“No, but, like... Listen closely.” 

Sure enough, Shadow picked up on a noise, too. It sounded like a faint hum or buzz, but it gradually grew louder. The two of them rushed to a window and pressed their faces against it. As the droning slowly grew the two began to be able to make out the noise more clearly. From the obscurity rose a melody, a familiar tone which they both felt they recognized. Sure enough, a backing base and percussion soon rose to clarity; it was music. As it grew closer it seemed to envelop them and the others seemed to hear it as well. Soon it was deafening, everywhere at once.

Then it hit them: Eggman was blasting the Sonic 2 Boss Music from his Eggporsche.

When the car eventually pulled up to Wacky Workbench, Shadow said "Doctor, you weren't invited!"

"Well it wouldn't be much of a party without me, right? Besides, I brought you a gift!" Eggman goes into his trunk to pull out one of many cartons of eggs and hands it to Shadow. "I saw this and thought of you." Eggman wore all white and he had the word “EGG” on his shirt to give an idea of what his costume was.

"Uh… Thanks?"

"Haha! But of course. I also picked up a chick with my shiny, new hot rod."

Blaze and Silver step out of the car. "I think he's tawking abowt me, wight?" Silver says. Silver was dressed as Hatsune Miku, complete with the quills on the back of his head tied up into ponytails. Blaze was a boring-ass witch just like Rouge.

"I also brought my son, Metal Sonic."

Metal Sonic steps out in a grim reaper costume and sheepishly waves. Eggman chuckles, saying "He's one of those self-proclaimed 'introverts'. What a silly boy."

Shadow can’t help but gawk with his mouth open watching this scene unfold. Is this happening? 

"Momma Bwaze said I'm too owld to be twick-or-tweating, so I came hewe!" Silver exclaims.

“Have fun tonight, kid,” Rouge snickers as she lightly pushed Silver’s shoulder. 

He recoils in surprise. “Oh my gosh! A pwetty giwl touched me!"

Meanwhile, during all the commotion of Eggman’s rather dramatic entrance playing out, Amy managed to slip away from the growing crowd. She made her way to the punch bowl where only Knuckles was sitting in the corner looking suspicious. Amy had a rather nefarious plan herself, she pulled out a flask and dumped its clear contents into the punch bowl. “Hehe...” she giggled lowly “...if sober Sonic can’t love me I guess drunk Sonic can.” She slipped away almost as soon as she came, her usual smile on her face. Knuckles was too engrossed in his phone to notice. 

After Eggman appeared, other guests came in droves in secession all in costume. The Chaotix, Vanilla and Cream, Mighty and Ray, all sorts of characters, invited or not seemed to be at this party. 

Knuckles could be heard mumbling to his phone in the corner of the room. “Dude, I need the weed,” Knuckles whispers. “Alright, but don’t make a scene.” And with that knuckles shut off his phone. 

Faster then you can say “I’m so fucking high,” A loud bang can be heard as the front doors to the club slammed open, sending a boom ricocheting across the room. 

Mephiles was the culprit of such a disturbance. A ghastly cloud of wispy, foul-smelling smoke seemed to follow him as he made his way through the room. "You have no need to call me, Knuckles," he said slightly smugly. "I can sense the plight for pot from miles afar." 

All the heads in the room turn to give Knuckles a quizzical look. He walks timidly to the front of the room and takes the small bag from his hand and awkwardly makes his way to the bathroom. 

Sonic manages to break the silence. “Hey, this punch is pretty good!” He waves some of his friends over “C’mere, try it out.” 

Sonic and co. were practically chugging the punch. Rouge had to run to the store to get more. When Sonic started to slightly limp rather than walk Amy gave him a devilish grin. 

“Hey-ya Sonic!” Amy walked over. “What’s goin' on?” 

“Sssorry Amy, feelin' too fast to talk right now.” 

“What the hell does that even mean?” Amy asks.

“Heyyy Shadow!” Sonic meanders away, drink in hand, leaving Amy frustrated. 

“Hey uh, Shadzie, wanna hear a story?” Sonic says propping himself up by leaning on a chair. 

“W-what?” Shadow says half keeled over in a chair with his eyes only half-open. 

“Okay, so a few years back, listen to this. I-I was at a Halloween party and I said, I said to him 'Didja miss me, buddy?'” Sonic starts wheezing trying to finish his sentence “it’s funny, it’s funny y’know.”

Shadow peers up at him, lazily, sort of leaning to the side. He mumbles with tears in his eyes “Sonic.. that was today.” 

“Woww… crying in the club? Heh, talk about...” he seems to spit up the last part “Party foul!” 

Shadow sniffles. "Yeah…" 

Off to the side, Infinite and the Avatar were sharing an “intimate” moment. They happened to be dressed as “each other”.

“A...another one.” Infinite says sleepily as the Avatar shoves a pocky stick in his mouth. The pair were sitting criss-cross applesauce style.

“No… another one,” And he gets more pocky shoved in his mouth.

“MORE! POCKY!” Infinite suddenly yells and then sort of leaves his mouth agape for pocky. 

Silver hobbles over to the two of them. "Heyy guys, cya-cyan I…" he starts laughing to himself. "...cyan I have some of dat pocky, pwease, uwu…?"

The Avatar managed to fall asleep and Infinite just sort of glared at Silver with his mouth still wide open. 

Silver just stood there for a moment, not really knowing what to do with himself but generally having a good time. Eventually, he noticed a pole on a lone stage. 

"Woahh…" he mumbled. "I tink I saw a pwetty giwl dance on that on my waptop once…" Silver stammers over onto the stage. 

He stands addressing the crowd and claps his hands as loud as he can. He managed to capture some people's attention. 

He simply gets to work and everyone watching starts cheering wildly. Silver managed to do some tricks spinning around the pole. 

“Holy shit!” Rouge marvels to herself. “He can do it better than I can!” 

He continues doing what he does with the Rhythm of the music. Vector starts throwing money on the stage. “Oh yeah, baby! That’s the shit!” Metal Sonic follows suit making various robot sounds.

Creams cries in the corner. 

“Take it off! Take it off!” Amy yells to the inebriated hedgehog prancing across the stage. 

He stops his dance to take off his gloves and throw them to the crowd. They all scream in a collective hysteria, each fighting tooth and nail to grab them. 

“I WISH I COULD GET DRUNK,” Omega ponders while watching the hedgehog dance. 

“No ya don’t,” Rouge points off to the side, to Shadow looking depressed while Sonic the Hotdog sloppily told him stories he already knew. 

In the front of the club Blaze and Mephiles were engaged in a heated discussion. 

“Blaze, I didn’t know what I was saying when I called you flat. I held open the door for you, can’t I please fornicate with you? Just once!” Mephiles begged.

“Mephiles, you don’t even have a mouth… and probably a penis. Nothing, I repeat; nothing is going to happen.” She said sternly.

“Bitch.” 

Blaze turned on her heel. 

“What did you call me?” 

"So you're flat and you're deaf?"

The pair ended up behind the club in a full-on fistfight. Blaze had the obvious advantage since she actually had feet, something Mephiles lacked. 

Back inside the building, Knuckles had finally emerged from the men’s bathroom along with Tails. A “fog” so-to-speak followed them as they glanced around with bloodshot eyes. 

Sonic was still babbling on to a hardly coherent Shadow rag-dolled on the couch “S-so I said to the guy, I tell ‘em 'I found you, fa'- KNUCKLES IS TAILS FUCKING HIGH!?” Sonic hollered, losing his mind as well as his drunken stupor. Shadow also shot “awake” only to promptly return to his previous, bent-over state. 

“Sonic, it’s not that big of a deal,” Knuckles said nonchalantly.

“Yeah, chill out Sonic,” Tails interjects, giving Sonic a dreamy-like expression. “If you can get drunk, I can get high, it’s only fair.” 

“Wait, wadda ya mean drunk?” Sonic questions as he looks over to his friends acting rather strange. They all had one thing in common: a red solo cup in hand. “Who- WHO SPIKED THE PUNCH?!” 

Amy shifts nervously, trying not to reveal herself. “This is what you get for not doing that Minion and Gru couples costume with me,” She thinks to herself.

Back at the drinks and snacks bar, Eggman was up to no good. He had pulled out an egg carton like the one he gifted to Shadow earlier.

"Mwahaha, little do those fools know that I had spiked the punch with eggs! They'll be throwing up before they can say 'What the hell is an Eggporsche?'!"

Sonic comes fuming over to the punch bowl. 

“Eggman! You were behind all along!” 

"Yes, Sonic! You see, I-" 

Sonic flips over the punch bowl with a sassy smirk. 

“It’s no use, Sonic! You all already drank my egg yolks.” 

“What the…? But everyone here's drunk!"

But before that old Egghead can respond, Blaze busts through the back door. Ripping through the crowds. She sits down next to Rouge in the lap-dance section looking furious. She looks up to see what all the commotion was in the front. Silver was on a stage, hanging from a pole, taking off his shoe! 

Blaze marches up on the stage. “Silver, this is profane! Have you lost all respect for yourself?!” The crowd starts to heckle Blaze as she continues to stand haughtily.

“Oh, uh… Hi, Bwaze! I-I'm just dancin'! Evewyone seems to wike it.” 

Blaze grabs him by the spines protruding at the top of his head and yanks him off the pole. "Shyadow, pwease get my boot and gwoves befowe you weave, desu!"

Unfortunately for Silver, Shadow did not hear him. He was at the lap-dance section talking to Sonic.  
"Y'know, Sonic, I just don't know anymore. I don't think I'm going anywhere with my life and my future looks kinda bleak."

"Sorry, Shads, I don't have enough depth-of-character to appropriately respond to that," Sonic responded.

Shadow looked at the floor. "Damn…" 

People had started to head out but just as Amy reached for the front door handle…

“'Sup bitches! How could you have a party without the life of it; Jet the Hawk!” Screeched Jet with his band of rogues in tow. They dressed up as Team Dark; Rouge, Shadow and Omega.

“Uhh... Sorry Jet, party's kinda over,” Knuckles deadpans. 

“What the fawk!” He squawks. 

"Aw, man. Show's over, boys." He says, disheartened. "Let's go home…" They turn to leave revealing a rather disappointed looking Classic Sonic in his Nirvana shirt. He had his fists clenched in anguish. 

“Ha-hey, look who it is! The fat fuck's back!” Sonic collapses laughing at his own joke, gasping for air. All the other party-goers step over him to leave the building.  
“Wooah, party fowl!” Sonic blurts out.

“Sonic, you’ve run that joke into the ground, go home," Shadow says exasperated from the long, long night. 

Rouge and Shadow flop onto Rouge's couch back in her apartment on the bad side of Station square. Omega sits patiently on the floor criss-cross applesauce.

“So... That was fun.” Rouge states.

“Yeah…” 

“Never again?”

“Never again.”

"NEVER AGAIN."

Little did they know that they said the same thing last year.

**Author's Note:**

> Shadow, Rouge and metal Sonic's costumes are the ones from Sonic Forces speed battle :). Omega's Is cannon but I forgot where it's from (Sonic channel I think, look up team dark Halloween to see it). Knuckle's costume is Shadow's Halloween costume from SA2.  
> Sorry the build up is so long, we wanted to write more "Days 'till Halloween portions" and make this a spin-off but life got in the way. Hope everyone enjoyed lol.


End file.
